


At Last I See the Light

by skreaver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I loved everything about the kingdom of Corona so we're here lads, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: Sora wasn't the brightest when it came to these things and maybe he had emotions to sort out when it came to you, but he knew one thing for certain.If you could smile, just like you were now, for the rest of your life, that would be enough for him.
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just love Sora? My little boy has grown up so much ; - ; AND HE WAS SO DAMN CUTE IN THE KINGDOM OF CORONA. I LOVE HIS STUPID DANCING!
> 
> Thus was born this fic, so here we are lads.

Sora had counted his blessings when your search for answers about the truth of your powers had lead you to the Kingdom of Corona, and subsequently to him, but this had to be the icing on the cake. 

In the middle of the town square, Rapunzel had drummed up a frenzy in her ecstasy of finally experiencing the outside world. She grabbed men, women and children alike as she coerced them all into a dance. The local violinist beamed with cheer, driven to match the rhythm of the townspeople and soon enough _everyone_ was gliding over cobblestone. 

The bouncing brunette, never one to miss out on a good time or an opportunity, slid his hand into yours, drawing your attention towards him. He grinned, not without a soft flush of pink on his cheeks and asked, 

"May I have this dance?" 

You laughed, a symphonious sound to his ears, and nodded your head. "It would be my pleasure!" 

Your other hand found his shoulder and his came to gently hold your waist. Soon enough the two of you were bouncing around just as joyfully as the rest of the crowd. You were giggling away, seemingly a touch embarrassed, but Sora couldn't help but find it all too adorable. Nothing could wipe the grin from his face as he held you in his arms, enjoying this rare moment of festivity. For once he was holding you up, body pressed against yours in jubilation, rather than panic. There was no blood, no wounds, just smiles and laughter.

Just you and him. 

Or at least, he'd been lost in the idea of just you and him, until the music stopped, and far too early in his opinion. It was a harsh jolt back into reality when he could've danced a waltz without a melody for as long as time would allow, as long as it was with you. 

"Looks like everyone's heading down to the docks" you noted, gently pulling away from him - taking your warmth with you - "We should go see what they're up to" 

The shine in your eyes and in your smile was far too dazzling to refuse. 

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" ever the eager one, Sora grasped your hand once again and raced with you down to the docks. 

Upon arriving he noticed a bunch of the townsfolk piling into large ships, each of them holding paper lanterns in their hands. Curious, Sora flagged down a sailor before he climbed into one of the tall sailboats.

"Excuse me!" he called, you in tow. "What's all this for?" 

The man turned to the brunette, at first flabbergasted, then, after regarding the attire of the both of you, did he seem to come to an understanding. "I guess you folk aren't from around here?" 

"Not exactly" you chuckled. "Can you tell?"

"Anyone who's lived in this town knows about the festival" he clarified. "It's hard not to. We hold it every year for the lost princess, who disappeared from the kingdom when she was a baby" the man explained, a somber smile clouding over him as he spoke. 

Sora felt his heart drop into his stomach, ever the empathetic boy. "Oh, that's terrible..." 

He felt you gently squeeze his hand, stepping a bit closer to him. "Are the lanterns to honor her memory?" you asked.

"In a way. It's our hope that one day she'll see the lanterns and come home" the man answered. 

"That's so sweet" your voice was soft, heartfelt. It reminded Sora of a lullaby. 

"I'm sure she'll come home someday. We've certainly seen people find their way back home under even more impossible conditions. Haven't we, Sora?" you turned to him with a knowing shine in your eyes, a gentle smile on your face. 

"You can say that again" he chuckled, squeezing your hand back as a sign of acknowledgement. 

The sailor laughed good naturedly. "Well in that case," he bent over and reached into a crate that had been positioned near him, close to the docks. From the crate he procured two paper lanterns, taking a match from his pocket and lighting the both of them up, before passing them off to you and Sora. "Why don't you two send off some for us? Maybe your good luck will be what we need"

"Ooohh" Sora eyed the item now in his hands, transfixed by the fire glowing inside, lighting up the design on the lantern in the most beautiful way. 

"We'd love to!" you replied. "Thank you for letting us participate" 

"The more the merrier" the man smiled. "Although, the ships are full, but you can still catch a wonderful view from the end of the dock. We'll be letting them go shortly" 

"That's awesome, thank you, sir!" Sora beamed, happy to be able to spend yet another special moment with you. 

The man waved the two of you off and after he had climbed into the ship, the two of you made your way down to the dock. 

From a little ways away, Goofy had been about to follow, caught in the majesty of the moment and eager to share it with his friends, until Donald quite literally jumped in his way. The duck shook his head fervently, jabbing a feathered thumb at the two of you. 

Goofy, a bit slow on the uptake, tilted his head curiously, regarding the both of you with a quizzical expression. It took Donald, once again pointing at the two of you, and then drawing a heart in the air with his fingers for the dog to finally come to a realization. He softly let out his signature laugh as he nodded at his mage companion, consenting to linger behind as the two of you continued to the end of the docks. 

"Do you think the princess will actually come back?" Sora asked, standing with you at the edge of the large wooden plank. 

"I'm sure one day she will" you smiled. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that day was someday soon" 

By the look in your eyes, you clearly seemed to realize something that he had yet to.

"You really think so?" he sounded worried, yet hopeful. It wasn't unlike Sora to worry or want the best for someone he hadn't even met. To hear that the princess had just disappeared, and when she was just a baby no less, well… he just hoped she managed to find her way home and that she was okay. 

"Absolutely" the definitive tone in your voice quelled the unsettling questioning in his mind. Somehow, when it came to you, there was no room for doubt. Something about you just made him want to believe you, made him have faith in anything you believed in. 

"Afterall, look at all of us. Somehow we always managed to find each other again. And even after everything you, Kairi and Riku managed to make it back to the islands"

He smiled to himself, the warmth from the lantern in his hands seeming to permeate throughout his entire body. "Yeah, you're right" 

"Of course I am" you chuckled, causing him to laugh as well. 

Whilst enjoying your moment of merriment, Sora heard the sound of a horn coming from one of the ships. The deep sound resonated about the port and a moment later the ships had slowly started edging into the harbor. What happened after that, was truly magical. 

What seemed like a thousand little lights floated up from the ships, sailing into the sky like bright, little messages. Like guideposts for the lost princess. 

Sora was _transfixed_ by the beauty, his mouth hanging open the smallest bit as he watched this collection of lights float into the night sky. It felt like a dream, witnessing this with you, but the warm summer air that tickled his skin reminded him of how real this actually was.

"We should let ours go too" your voice edged into his mind. 

When he turned to look at you, illuminated underneath the lanterns, their reflection caught in the harbor and bouncing off of you, he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

You looked like an angel. Honestly, after all these years, after all the times you had come to save him, he wasn't sure he could convince himself you weren't. 

"Right…" his voice sounded so far away from him, his mind racing to catch up with reality even as it was stuck on this majestic image of you. 

You grinned, eyes casting down towards your lantern. You extended your arms upwards, giving the little wish a gentle push up into the sky. 

Likewise, Sora did the same. Only, he couldn't help making a little wish of his own as his lantern left his fingertips. 

_I just want them to be able to smile, no matter what. They deserve it._

His eyes found you once more, smiling himself at how your gaze danced around the pretty lights. You looked so happy, so genuinely happy. He couldn't stop himself as he reached out for your hand, gently lacing his fingers with yours. You, in return, to his surprise, squeezed his hand ever so softly. 

You looked to him then, radiant, absolutely glowing. You didn't say anything, just smiled. 

Sora wasn't the brightest when it came to these things and maybe he had emotions to sort out when it came to you, but he knew one thing for certain. 

If you could smile, just like you were now, for the rest of your life, that would be enough for him. 

_And at last I see the light,_

_And it's like the sky is new,_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted._

_All at once everything looks different,_

_Now that I… see you._


End file.
